


There’s a Club If You'd Like to Go

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we get arrested my dad would have a cow.  He’d have two cows and a mallard for good measure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a Club If You'd Like to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. It was written for the [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** ’s alphabet meme prompt, **U is for underground**. The title is from The Smiths song _How Soon is Now_.

“This is not a good idea.”

“You’ve mentioned that a few times.” Emily ran the eye pencil under her eye again. “How many more times are you planning to do that?”

“I’ll do it until you hear me, Emily.”

“I hear you.” she tried to curb her exasperated tone.

“No, I don’t think you do.”

“Jason,” Emily groaned. “I'm just going out to have a nice time with my best friend. What's the big deal?”

“You two are going to a place called The Darkness, which is an 18 and over club. The funny thing is that neither one of you are 18. There will be drinking there and probably drugs. Do you know what kind of trouble you'll be in if there's a raid or something?”

“There isn’t gonna be a raid. We’ll see the band, enjoy ourselves, and then come home.”

“Em…”

“Stop!” she held up her hand. “Just stop it right now. I'm not a child, in fact according to the courts I'm an adult. And as such I'm allowed to make my own decisions. This decision has already been made. Now I don’t know what crawled up your butt where Lindsay is concerned but she’s my best friend. You don’t have to like her but I would appreciate if you showed her a little kindness.”

“I've never been anything but nice to her.” Jason replied, crossing his arms just like Hotch. “And I know you can make your own decisions but…”

“There is no but. You have got to trust me, Jason. If you don’t then there's no point in any of this. I'm smart and responsible but I'm also a teenage girl. I deserve to have some fun growing up. I fought for the right to do so. You can't move through life without any fun.”

Jason didn’t say another word, he just left the bathroom. She was stubborn as hell; he knew that about her. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad would happen tonight. It could be because he was a worse-case scenario kind of guy but if anything happened to Emily it would shatter him. And he would never, ever forgive Lindsay.

000

Hotch answered the knock at the door. Lindsay smiled, walking into the apartment.

“Aaron Hotchner, you're still the cutest boy on the planet. Have you finally stopped deluding yourself and just admitted that your feelings for me are overwhelming?”

“Nope, still deluding myself.” Hotch smiled. “Hey Lindsay.”

“Hey. PG, JJ, what's shakin kiddos?”

“Hi Lindsay.” The girls said from the dining room table where they were playing Trouble.

“Spencer Reid, gimme some love!”

Jumping up from the couch, Spencer ran and gave Lindsay a hug. She kissed the top of his head.

“What's up sweet cheeks?”

“I reread _I, Claudius_ today.” He replied.

“Always aim high Spencer. I might borrow that brain for my next book report… _Jane Eyre_.”

“The Bronte sisters are quite popular in the high school curriculum.” Spencer said.

“Yeah,” Lindsay rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“Hey,” Morgan said. “How come you never ask me to give you some love?”

“You might have too much for me, Derek.” She replied.

“One of these days you will be entranced by my undeniable charms.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Morgan.” Hotch warned.

“I was gonna say the same thing. Listen to your brother.”

“What's the fun in that?” Morgan asked grinning.

“Hi Lindsay.” Jason walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of iced tea.

“Hey Jason. Thanks a lot for letting me stay over tonight; I appreciate it.”

“I didn’t even know you were, but I guess it’s OK.”

“I forgot to mention it.” Emily came out of the bathroom. “Are you sure it’s OK?”

“Mmm hmm.” He nodded as he sipped his tea.

“You look fabulous, princess. You're gonna knock them dead.”

“No, you look fabulous.”

“Well,” Lindsay struck a model pose. “What can I say?”

Lindsay wore a denim skirt with a red tank top and denim jacket. She wore black tights and red pumps. Her hair was teased and her makeup, though not over the top, made her look older than her 16 years. Emily went full Goth, black vintage satin and lace dress that Penelope worked with until it was to her liking. She wore fishnet stockings and her black Docs with the silver flames. Her hair was just as teased as Lindsay’s but she went for the raccoon eyes and blood red lips.

“You two look awesome.” JJ said. “I wish I could go with you.”

“If they're selling EPs, I’ll being you one.” Lindsay replied.

“Sweet.” JJ grinned.

“We better go princess; time’s a wastin.”

“One second.” Emily looked at Jason. “Can we talk please?”

He nodded, walking back toward his bedroom with his glass. Lindsay looked at Hotch.

“Trouble in paradise?” she asked.

Hotch shrugged. He really didn’t know and even if he did he wouldn’t tell Lindsay. That was Emily’s job.

“If you were my boyfriend we’d never fight.” she said.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Hotch replied.

“Oh Hotch…one of these days.”

“I know you're upset but I still want to say goodbye properly.” Emily said once Jason closed the door.

“Just be careful, please.” Jason replied.

“I promise.” Emily nodded.

She hugged him and Jason didn’t want to let go. He did, taking a deep breath. Emily kissed his lips, told him that she loved him, and opened the door.

“I love you too, Katya.” He put his hand on top of hers on the knob.

000

“Jason’s pissed, isn’t he?” Lindsay asked.

It was drizzling so they walked quickly to the subway. It was about six blocks away; they crouched under Emily’s small umbrella as they made their way. It was mid-March; the temperatures still chilly at night but heavy coats would’ve ruined their outfits. Lindsay had cab fare for the ride home.

“Yeah. I tried to talk him down but lost that battle.”

“Married couples can't always agree.”

“Cute.” Emily cut her eyes at her.

“Seriously. I like Jason but he hasn’t been a kid since he was like 10. He gave up doing things like this so he could take care of things. He just doesn’t understand.”

“I know. I kept telling him everything would be fine but he swears we’ll be arrested and put in a holding cell with hookers and pedophiles.”

“If we get arrested my dad will have a cow.” Lindsay replied. “He’d have two cows and a mallard for good measure.”

“Omar’s gonna hook us up, right?” Emily asked. “You said he would hook us up.”

“We’re in…its done.” Lindsay assured her.

“And we’re in agreement, no drinking.”

“We agreed to no drinking?”

“Yes.” Emily nodded.

“OK, no drinking. Oh my God, Ems, I'm so excited. Do you know Meat is Murder is the best Smiths tribute band on this side of the Atlantic?’

“Of course I know. This is gonna be the most awesome night ever!”

They did a little dance before walking down into the subway station. Joking for a moment about jumping the turnstiles, they paid their fare and went through. Georgetown didn’t actually have a train station so they had to get off and walk another half-mile. It didn’t matter…they were too excited to care about hurt feet and damp clothes.

When the train pulled up, they got on. It was crowded but that was no surprise on a Friday evening. Emily and Lindsay moved close to the doors on the other side and leaned. They were just four stops away from the best evening of their teenage lives. Out of the station and halfway to the next, the train slowed down. It slowed to a crawl before stopping altogether.

“Aww man, what the hell?” Lindsay looked out the window but all she saw was blackness.

“I'm sure its nothing. We’ll be up and running in a second.”

‘ _Attention folks, we’re experiencing a little delay. We ask for your patience as we try to get you all to your destination in a timely manner_.’

The whole train groaned and some people cursed aloud.

“Sometimes I think I might have been born under a gray cloud.” Lindsay muttered, crossing her arms.

“We won't miss the whole show.” Emily said. “If we’re lucky we won't miss anything.”

The lights flickered and Emily crossed her fingers. She wanted to be underground tonight but this wasn’t what she had in mind. This wasn’t even close to the most awesome night ever.

***

  



End file.
